Crescens
Crescens is a thin white and gold Gear with no arms and large green angel wings on its head. The Gear was constructed by Solaris to be used exclusively by Emeralda Kasim. Similar to its pilot, it is made at least partially out of nanomachines. Xenogears The Gear makes its first appearance at the Sargasso Gate when Karellen, having harvested enough of Emeralda's nanomachines to suit his purposes, turned her loose on Fei Fong Wong and his friends in the hopes that they would dispose of her for them or vice-versa. After Crescens was defeated the brainwashing performed on Emeralda wore off and she then joined Fei's party in their quest to stop Karellen. Gameplay In battle, Crescens is one of the fastest Gears with high accuracy, but like Elly's Vierge this is offset by poor framework. Gear Deathblows Unlike its pilot Emeralda in both her child and teen forms, Crescens' fighting style relies on its angel wing-like spikes on her head and can kick her opponents at the same time when she unleashes her deathblows. *Arm Bash: Crescens does a slap on her left wing followed by another slap on the right wing. This ability will appear after Emeralda gains the Leg Cutter. *Air Bash: Crescens jumps into the air to get behind the opponent and hits it with her two wings. This ability will appear after Emeralda gains the Wave Cutter. *Dance Bash: Crescens hits the opponent with her left wing followed by a two slaps from both of the wings and creates a feather to hit the opponent from her right wing. *Devil Hand: Crescens heavily kicks the opponent followed by slaming the opponent with her two wings on her head. This ability will appear after Emeralda gains the Leg Spin. *Devil Hold: Crescens knocks the opponent with her shoulder as she lifts the opponent in mid-air with her two wings on her head and letting it fall into the ground dealing serious damage. This ability will appear after Emeralda gains the Hammerhead. *Devil Bird: Crescens flips away on her opponent and charges her opponent first by using a headbutt and slams her opponent with her feet. *Dead Spin: Crescens slaps the opponent with her left wing followed by a kick and slam both of her wings to the opponent. She hits her opponent multiple times with both of her wings on her head. This ability will appear after Emeralda gains the Grand Arm. *Dead Drive: Crescens slams the opponent with both of her wings on her head as she lifts and throws the opponent into the ground with her wings that causes a collision between her and the opponent. This ability will appear after Emeralda gains the Divider. *Dead Melody: Crescens slaps the opponent twice with her wings while slamming it with both of her wings as she jumps into the air and hits the enemy with her wings. This ability will appear after Emeralda gains the Flying Arm. *Dark Wave: Crescens deals a powerful kick and stomps her opponent with her feet followed by a slap on her right wing creating two energy shockwaves from the wings on her head to knock the opponent dealing heavy damage. *Dark Force: Crescens slams her body to her opponent and lift and throw the opponent upward. She accumulates an energy to minimize on her airborne opponent to slam it to the ground with her right wing before her opponent returns to its normal size. *Dark World: Crescens forms a red halo within her to deal a 4-hit combo with both of her wings on her head dealing the opponent with heavy damage. Trivia * At one point in Xenogears development, Emeralda was meant to have an Omnigear just like the other main characters called El-Crescens. Unfortunately, due to time and budget constraints, the portion of the game where Crescens is aligned with an Anima Relic was cut out of the game and El-Crescens went with it. * Perhaps as an Easter egg for fans of Xenogears, Crescens gears are enemies in the Omega System dungeon in Xenosaga Episode II. One of the more prominently features mecha in the game, Pellegri's E.S. Issachar also wields a powerful weapon called the "Crescens' Claw". Gallery Cres.jpg Category:Gears Category:Xenogears bosses